Alvin and the Chipmunks Read Twilight
by Andreabunton
Summary: The girls dicide to read the twilight seires... then a bet between alvin and brittany gets involved. bad summarry, and first story! Finally Complete! WooHoo!
1. Chapter 1

" If The Chipmunks read Twilight"

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS! (but i wish i did!)

NOTE : PREPARE FOR RANDOMNESS! just a random thing that poped in my head. 1st Story!_

CHAPTER !

It was a normal rainy day at the Seville house, the chipmunks and chipettes were all doing their normal routines as usual. Simon and Jeanette just returned from the library with four interesting books...

"Look at these books girls!" said Jeanette, "I Got the whole Twilight Seiries!" They were ecxited to finnally get them because they had not read them yet, and Dave wouldn't let them see the movies because he was scred that the vampires would give Theodore nightmeres.

"AWESOME!" Brittany and Elenore both Exclaimed!

Alvin and Theodore looked up from the T.V. "Brittany reading a book! I thought i'd seen it all!" said Alvin. "SHUT UP!" ,yelled Brittany, " I bet you couldn't read an entire book if you were paid.

"YOUR ON!" said alvin picking up the book labeld "NEW MOON"."Fine, its a bet, 10 bucks says you wont last 5 minutes!" said Brittany picking up her copy of "BREAKING DAWN".

TO BE CONTINUED! (hopefully tomorrow!)


	2. WRITER'S BLOCK!

I ams so sorry to say this but i have serious writers block on this story! i'll ecxept anny funny ideas for it if you would like, and i will give you credit! i was thinking of making this a twilight haters story( even though i love twilight!) but it might not turn out that way. some one help me please! please? I Will Cry If You Don't! :'( message me and give me ideas or just put it in reviews, just help me! please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, baby!

_**My writer's block is semi cured! Thank You all for the suggestions, but i think im gonna go with a random idea i thought of the other day... I DO NOT OWN AATC!**_

"WHAT THE CRAP IS THIS?!" Alvin shouted when he finnally finished the book. " The ONE TIME I READ A BOOK, AND IT'S TOTAL GARBAGE!" He threw the book across the room.

"Well, Alvin I think You just read "NEW MOON", one of MY favorites!" Brittany calmly replied, finishing the last chapter of "Breaking Dawn"."Anyway, Alvin, heres your money. I guess I have to give it to you scince you actually read it." she said handing him his cash.

Alvin just took the money and glared at her as she and her sisters left the room. Once they were gone he sighed in releif. He couldn't let anyone know that he had just read a "Twilight" book..And Enjoyed it! No, no one could know, it would destroy his "macho" reputation. "Twilight" is a girly thing, wasn't it? He shouldn't have liked it, should he?!

But he couldn't help it, he found that book to be extremley entertaining and interesting.

He had to read the others. But how could he do that without someone catching him? He just had to try!

_**Ohh! Cliffhanger! I'll try to update this again later! Tell me what you think of Alvin's new obsession! sorry its short, but i will put more up soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

CHapter 4!

**sorry for the long wait, school just started back up so i can't get a much done as i usually do.. **

**anyways.. I Dont Own AATC Or The Chipettes. i do own Ashley though. ( her backstory will be posted in** **the near future..)**

Alvin had finnally thought of a plan. He was sure it would work too! He decided the only way to read more of this "facinating" liturature, was to sneak past his family to go to... _The LIBRARY_! Even though the mere mention of that building was a foreign concept to him, he had to try, right?

His only worry was that possibly Simon or Jenette would see him. But, that being said, he was skilled when it came to hiding from people, he dose it to Dave nearly every day! SO that following weekend he put his plan into motion...

" I'm going to the Arcade, Dave, I'll be back before dinner." said Alvin as he started to walk twards the door. "OK, Alvin, just don't stay out too long! I don't want to have to put you on punishment... **_AGAIN_**!" "Dave, you worry too much! Bye!" Alvin said as he shut the door.

The walk to the Library was actually kinda short, you see, Dave dicided, that with 6 chipmunks, and his niece, who he had recently adopted, living with him that it was time to move into a biger house in the city. So literally all of the kids' favorite hangouts were close by now, including the lbrary!

Alvin had been past this building so many times before, but had never actually in past the front doors. Which is where he would stay until either Simon or Jenette came back from geting their books. He drew a long, deep breath as he entered the unfamiliar building. Much to his relife, the place was nearly empty, he was sure to get away with it now! He cautiously walked up to the front desk and asked the old librarian about his much needed book.

"Excuse, me, m'am, um.. Could you please tell me where, the, uhh.. Twilight books ..are located?" said Alvin nervously. The elderly woman raised an eybrow at him, she was used to hearing that request from young girls, but rarely from a boy. " It's for my .. uumm.. Girlfriend.." said Alvin, trying his best to sound convincing."Young Adult's section, over there." said the old woman pointing to the far corner of the room. "Um.. Thank you." Alvin said quietly as he walked to the general area she was pointing at. He could feel the old lady's eyes burning into the back of his head. He wasn't sure if the woman had reconized him or not, but she was creeping him out anyway.

He finally found the book "Eclipse", just what he needed. He then had to figure out wether it would be safer to read it here or take it home and risk getting caught. He quickly diceded to stay where he was for fear of his brothers, or worse, Brittany, seeing it if he tried to sneak it past them. he shudered at the thought.

_** An Hour Later**_

he had finnaly read the fist 10 chapters ( yeah, when Alvin reads somthing he likes, it dosen't take him long to finish!) he heard a familar voice. " Alvin, Is that _YOU_?! With a _Twilight book_?!" Alvin winced and looked up to meet the curious gaze of his newly adopted sister, Ashley, who's piercing blue eyes where stareing daggers into his soul, at least thats what it felt like to him.

" Uhh.. Ashley!.. Hey, there, sis! What a coincidence seeing you here!" he said with shear terror in his voice...

_**Duh Duh Duh! Whats gonna happen next?! sorry for another cliffhanger, but its almost midnite and i'm dead tired, but i'll try to post some more soon!**_

_**R&R**_


	5. Chapter 5

Woo! Chapter 5!

_**Well, I'm back with a brand new chapter! Fresh from my mind, LOL! **__Thank You to Danielle daughter of Zeus__**, for following the story! That made my day! **_

_**I don't own any one except Ashely**_!

**Where we left off:**

"Uhh.. Ashley!.. Hey, there, sis! What a coincidence seeing you here!" he said with shear terror in his voice...

" I should be saying the same to you, Alvin!" Ashley said in a shocked voice. In the short time that she had lived with Alvin and his family, she had only seen him read a book twice, both had pictures on every other page and short 5 sentence paragraphs. It wasn't that Alvin hated reading, or that he couldn't, he just didn't have much patientce for it. She could remember a few months back when Alvin had attempted to read a Harry Potter book, he honestly tried to read some of it, but he couldn't stay focused on it. Everyone in the house got a kick out of seeing that!

"So , heh, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the mall with Britt." said a still terrified Alvin.

" It gets boring after 2 hours of watching her try on dresses, so I thought i'd come here and get "The Hunger Games" and then we'd meet up with Theo and Ellie at Pizza Hut." said Ashley. "But that still dosent explain what you are doing here, especially with that particular book." She raised an eyebrow on that last part. " You do know there's no pictures in it, right?" She said in a joking tone. " Care to explain?"

Alvin thought really hard about his answer. He had known Ashley for almost a year scince Dave had adopted her, and she had became a really good, and trustworthy freind, as well as a loving sister. But she did have a tendency to blackmail someone when she needed to get her way. Lucky for Alvin, he had some dirt on her, too. So he decided to tell her the truth.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you, but you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone!" said Alvin in a serious tone.

"My lips are seald. Now spill it!" said Ashley getting excited to hear the story from her obviously embarassed brother.

So Alvin ended up telling her the whole mess: the bet, how great and accomplished he felt when he got done reading it, and more importantly, how much he loved the story.

" Wow." was all Ashley could say. She wanted to laugh, but she just couldn't. she was also a diehard twilight fan, team jacob and all that, so she didn't have a right to make fun of him. She agreed with everything Alvin said. she did manage one joke,though.

"So.. are you team Edward or Team Jacob?" she said giggleing slightly. "Neither! I'm still a guy, you know. I'm team Bella!" Said alvin in a joking tone. It actually felt good to have someone in the know."And this better stay between us, kay Ash?" "Of coarse! I won't say a word i promise!" said Ashley. She knew how much Alvin's reputation ment to him, and she certainly didn't want to loose the trust she shared with her new brother.

"Thanks!" said Alvin as he gave her a hug, he knew she wouldn't tell. He knew she was totally serious.

" uh.. Alvin.." ashley said nervously as she pulled away from his embace.

"yeah?" said Alvin with his brow raised at the sound of her voice.

" If you really want to keep this between us you'd better hide, and quick!" she said in an urgent tone. "Why? said Alvin, who was getting a little freaked out by her facial expressions. "Because i think I just saw Simon and Jenette come through the doors over there, and i think they may have heard us!"

" OH MY GOD! HIDE ME!" pleaded Alvin.

_**And there's Chapter 5! Another cliffhanger! but don't worry i'll update soon! I wonder how Alvins gonna get out of this mess! Later guys!**_

_**R&R**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Woo! Chapter SIX, happy dance time!**_

_**Ok here's chapter six! 2 chapters in one week! Aren't you guys lucky, lol! Again I must sadly say that I don't own the Chipmunks or the Chipettes *sniff , sniff , tear*. But darn it, Ashley is mine!**_

_**Now back to the story!**_

"OH MY GOD! HIDE ME!" pleaded Alvin

"Okay, just give me a sec, you need to be quiet! Here jump into my bag!" replied Ashley in an anxious yet quiet tone, if Alvin really wanted to get away with this, he needed to stay quiet and hidden for a while.

Alvin didn't waste any time as he quickly jumped into Ashley's pink and black purse, it was surprisingly roomy in there! until Ashley also shoved the "Eclipse" book in there with him. "Ow!" he quietly cried when the book landed on his tail. "Sorry, Al!" Ashley whispered back. Right as she turned to sneek him out, she came face to face with Simon and Jenette!

"Hey, Ashley!" Jenette said in her usual shy tone."Hey, sis!" Simon said at the same time. "Oh, hey there , guys!" Ashley said, hoping that the couldn't hear the anxiety in her voice. "What brings you here?" she said knowing it was a dumb question as soon as she asked it. She knew very well that these two had a passion for reading that would never go away. They came to the library almost every Saturday.

" You know, the usual, just here to get some science books." replied Simon with his brow raised. He knew she was up to something, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I would have thought you had all the books here memorized." said Ashley trying her best to stay calm by jokeing with them. She didn't like to try to hide things from these guys, they where just too smart, and she was afraid not for hersef, of coarse, but for Alvin, that they might catch on.

Jenette giggled at her joke knowing it was probably true. Simon just kept a suspissious look on his face. " You know, I must be going crazy, because I could have sworn I heard you talking to Alvin!" Simon said trying to make it sound like a joke, but still had a skeptical tone in his voice.

"Alvin? In this place, and nothing has caught on fire or been destroyed in any way?! Yeah, I think you might be loosin' it, Si!" Ashely replied, a little more confident now. The whole time this exchange was happening Alvin sat in Ashley's bag and tried not to scream, even though he was sure he hid at the right time, he was still embarassed at the thought of Simon seeing him here, not so much with Jenette, though, she was usually pretty understanding. But Simon would never let live this down.

Simon and Jenette where both laughing then. " Yeah, youre right, Ash, maybe I am going crazy!" replied Simon. " But I thought I heard him taking to you for sure."

"You probably just heard my phone, i just got done telling him to meet up with me, Brit, and Theo and Ellie for pizza later."Asley lied more smoothly now. "You Guys wanna come?" "Sure! That sounds fun!" replied Jenette. " Great I'm gonna go pick up Alvin and meet you guys ther later!" Ashley said practically running twards the door. "Okay, later! simon quietly called out just as the door shut. " You do know she is up to somthing, right?" Simon said. "Oh, most definatley." replied Jenette. "Did you see how odd she was acting?" " How much you wanna bet that Alvin is involved." Simon said dryly.

_** *OUTSIDE***_

Alvin and Ashley were now about three blocks from the library when Ashley told him to come out.

"The coast is clear, dude!" Ashley said setting her bag on the sidewalk. Alvin jumped out to finally catch his breath. He was not only holding his breath from fear, but Also from the extremley strong purfume that had been slightly spilled in there when he had jumped in her bag nearly 20 minutes ago. He stumbled around on the concreate while he tried to get everything to stop spinning, he was very light headed.

"You Okay, Alvin?" Ashley said trying not to laugh. The way he was stumbling around made him look drunk. It was too funny! "Maybe you should sit down for a minute." she said trying to help him keep his balance. Alvin finally got his vision back and took in a deep breath. "I'm fine now. Lets go eat!" said Alvin. "Okay." said Ashley still looking concerned.

_**And theres Chapter Six! Next one will be a scene with all 6 chipmunks and Ashley at the resturant. Bye for now!**_

_**R&R**_


	7. Random Pizza!

Chapter 7

_**OMG! I totally suck for not updateing for so long! I'm sorry, guys! But you might have noticed I put up a couple of random humor stories recently, so if you could, please check them out! I've beeen busy lately, too. School, FCCLA, and just life in general, you get the idea. It took me a long time to even think up what this chapter has in it. But, Hopefully you all will like it!**_

_**Don't own Chipmunks?Chipettes blah blah blah... you already know... Ashley is mine... On with da story! 0.0**_

* * *

"I'm fine now. Lets go eat!" said Alvin. "Okay." said Ashley still looking concerned. And with that they walked the next six blocks to Pizza Hut. Well, Ashley walked, Alvin just kinda rode on her shoulder for a while. When they finally got there, they met up with Theodore and Elanore, who had already gotten a table. Brittany showed up not long afterward. When Simon and Jeanette finally got there they all ordered. The six chipmunks got the more vegitarian freindly stuff, while Ashley, being the carnivore that she is, got anything that had meat and cheese on it. All was well until Simon started asking questions about everyones day, getting some strangely scared looks from Alvin, and Ashley in particular.

Luckily for them, Brittany started talking first, and rambled on and on about her trip to the mall. For a good twenty minutes, I might add! It bought Alvin and Ashley som time to think of a good lie. Theodore talked next. He talked about the afternoon that he spent with Ellie. A trip to the zoo, the park and other fun places that they liked. It was really sweet, actually. In fact, Elanore was blushing under her fur when she and Theodore talked about their day. Everyone but them could tell that they were ment to be a couple.

Then it was Alvin's turn to speak. "Oh, God, here we go!" he thought. "W-well I-I slept in until around noon, then played a ecxiting game of Lolipop Chainsaw, don't tell Dave about that by the way! And then I spent most of my afternoon at the arcade until Ashley called and invited me here." Alvin said with the all confidence he had. He was sure that everyone had bought that one, except Ashley, of course. Simon didn't look very convinced, but he pretended to buy it. He was so sure that his big brother, and his new, human, sister, were up to something, but he just didn't know what..

"Yeah, about that, We actually ran into Ashley at the library earlier. Right when she was hanging up the phone with you, if I remember correctly." Simon said with a hint of suspision in his tone. " Ya don't say?" Alvin said trying to seem oblivious to the subject at hand. "Yes, and, The really wierd part is that it sounded like you were actually in the room with her. Wierd, right?" Simon said smirking at his seemingly nervous brother. " Uh..Yeah, thats pretty wierd, dude.." Alvin said, trying to keep his voice at the right volume.

"Well, I probably accidentally put it on speakerpone. I do that all the time, you know." Ashley chimed in, doing anything she could to get some of the focus off of Alvin. "But why didn't you just text him? I mean, you were in a library, your not supposed to be talking on the phone." Simon was really starting to pry now. And it was annoying Ashley to no end. Just then Alvin butted in " Hey guys, whats green and has 2 wheels?" everyone's eyes shifted twards him, all looking very confused. " I don't know, Alvin, what?" Brittany said trying to play along. "Grass, I lied about the wheels!" Alvin said with a awkward smile on his face.

Everyone just stared at him. Theodore chuckeld , but the table was otherwise awkwardly silent. " Random!" Elanore said in her giglely voice, breaking the awkward silence. Noticeng that Simon was momentarily distracted, Ashley also did a random joke..in her fake British accent, something she only did in a time of emergancy! " Ok Govnas, I do belive I've got one betta than that! There were two muffins in the oven, right, and would you like to know what the said to eachotha? Well, One says, "My God, It's hot in here. And then the otha muffin looks at the first one and goes "Holy Crap a Talking Muffin!""

Ashley also earned some confused looks, but Theo and Ellie, and even Jeanette, busted out laughing at that one. " Okay, okay, enough with the random!" Brittany said with a giggle. Everyone was laughing a little bit now. Even Simon. Of, corse he did know that these two only did random stuff when they needed to change the subject, but for right now he would just drop it. At least until they got home...

* * *

_**Well, guys, I think I'm gonna stop there for right now. I need to go to bed, stupid school night...**_

_**Anyway those two random jokes at the end there...Well, you'd just had to have been there. Those came straight from the mouth of one of my friends in my Anatomy class the other day, and I thought that they might be useable here. And the British thing? It's something I do when I am either bored or trying to annoy my best friend! LOL! **_

_**R&R!**_


	8. AWKWARD!

_**I'm back, y'all! Again I say I have been extremley busy lately and I dont have a lot of time to write, but I will be getting a few holiday breaks from school soon, and I will try to write more during that time. And Please, Please, Please check out my other stories! Happy (late) Halloween, If you did anything special or dressed up last night, feel free to tell me about it! I went with my cousins to go trick or treating, and i was a zombie!**_

_**I DON"T OWN AATC OR THE CHIPETTES!**_

* * *

Everyone had just gotten back to the house, and had all went to either part of it to do their usual evening activites before getting ready for bed. Alvin followed Ashley into her room to talk in secret about the days events. As the walked into her room, Alvin couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the hot pink and black walls..and all the One Direction and Justin Bieber posters that covered them. But he did blush a little under his fur when he eyed the stack of twilight books on the shelf above the bed, instantly embarassed again.

"O my God, that was close" said Ashley as she ploped down on top of her bed, kicking off her boots in the process. "Yeah, They almost found out!" Alvin nearly wispered incase anyone was evesdropping. He scurried over to her desk and fliped open her laptop. He started his saved game on The Sims 3. It was techically Ashley's game, but she let everyone play on it. " So what do we do if the subject is brought up again? You know Simon isn't ganna let this go until he gets an answer that he can agree with." Ashley said looking up from sketch book. She had been practicing drawing anime alot lately, and was working on making a anime style portrait of everyone in the house, she was just starting on Theodore's, and it was already looking amazing. " I don't know, Ash, but I'll think of something. They just can't know."

Just then Theodore and Eleanore walked in the room. " Know about what?" Theodore asked innocently. Alvin and Ashley looked up in shock, as they hadn't heard them come in. They slowly looked at echother as they each tried to think of an explanation. These two where a little easier to trick, but the answer still needed to makes sense. "Okay, guys we'll tell you but you have to keep this a secret, okay?" Alvin said trying to think of a lie, He didn't think eleanore would tell if the real secret was told, but he knew Theodore. He had been known to be a little bit of a blabermouth sometimes, thanks to his naive, and somtimes ditsy, nature. so he knew telling the truth was a bad option for right now. "Okay" the two youngest chipmunks said in union.

Thats when Ashley chimed in before Alvin could say anything. " I didn't want anyone to know this, but, I, uh,..I like watching Winx Club when no one is around!" It was a dumb thing to say, as it was her real secret, but it was the only thing she could come up with. She looked at them with a weak smile, hopeing that they where convinced. Alvin started to laugh, as did Theo and Ellie. "Whats so funny?!" Ashley said her expression turning angry, cheeks bright crimson. "We already knew that!" Theodore managed to say inbetween laughs. " And how exactly did you know that?!" Ashley said in shock."Well.. Y-you remember last w-w-week? When w-we went t-to an interview a-and you w-was s-s-sleeping on t-the c-couch when we c-came h-h-ome?" Alvin said barley getting the words out through his laughter. "Y-yes." Ashley said looking at the floor as she instantly rememberd watching a whole marathon of the show while the rest of the family was out of town for the day. "W-well, in you sleep, you sat up and started singing "WE ARE BELIVIX!" and then you laid back down like nothing had happened. Eleanore said gigleing. Ashley just stared at them with wide eyes and red cheeks trying to hide her face behind her blonde curls.

"Is that what wou didin't want Simon to know about earlier?!" asked Theodore. Ashley looked over at Alvin again, seeing if he could come up with something. "Uh, Yeah, sure." Alvin said trying to calm back down. He kinda felt bad for laughing, seeing as how Ashley didn't laugh at his whole Twilight fiasco, wich was equally embarasssing for him. Theodore looked convinced. "Okay. I'm sorry for laughing, Ashley." he said as he hoped onto the bed next to her and gave her a quick appologetic hug before leaving the room. Ashley just had a blank look on her face and didn't seem to react to anything he said. Eleanore waited until he was gon before she shut the door. "Okay, so whats really going on?" she said as she turned to face them. Alvin just stared at her with slight fear. "What are you talking about?" Ashley said dully.

"Oh, come on guys, I am a lot smarter than you give me credit for. Now whats going on? I know it has to do with Alvin because, if it didn't he wouldn't be freaking out so much lately." Elanore said with her eyes narrowing. No one really knew it, but she was acctually very observant and pretty smart too. Granted, she didn't have Jeanette's brain, but she was still smart enough to catch on to most subjects.

" Fine, I-I Guess I'll tell you, Ellie. But, Please, you have to swear you wont say a word." Alvin said in his most serious tone. He knew one of the other munks would probably find out eventually, but he just didn't think it would be this soon.

* * *

**_Wow! I wonder how Ellie is gonna react?! Guess she is so much smarter then we once thought, huh? Well Tell me what you guys think so far. I think the story will be finished in a few more chapters, as more of the chipmunks figure it all out. And what did you think of Ashley's secret? _**

**_R&R! pretty please!_**


	9. Ellie Knows!

_**Hey guys! I is back! New Chapter, Woo! I don't know why, but I have been in a good mood for three straight days, and I'm not gonna question it too much... Because of that good mood, I am updateing this!**_

_**I think we all know by now that I don't own The Chipmunks, or The Chipettes... But how AWESOME would that be?!**_

* * *

_** "**_Fine, I-I Guess I'll tell you, Ellie. But, Please, you have to swear you wont say a word." Alvin said in his most serious tone. He knew one of the other munks would probably find out eventually, but he just didn't think it would be this soon...

"Okay, Alvin. I promise." Elanore said. Ashley got up to stand by the door incase there was any extra listeners. " You're good to go, Al" She said after peeking outside. "Okay, Ellie, you might wanna sit down for this one." Alvin said as he stood up in front of the door. Elanore sighed and hoped up onto Ashleys bed and sat down, still waiting for an explaination. She looked up at her red clad friend "Well.. I'm waiting!" She said in an annoyed tone, growing more impatient by the minute.

"I...uh.. Do you remember the bet me and Britt had last weekend, you know the one about whether or not I could read a ...Twilight book and finish it?" Alvin said slowly getting the words out. "Yeah.. you won ten dollars. But what dose that have to do with anything?" Ellie asked confused. "Well... I-I.. uh... I ...Liked it." Alvin mumbled the last part. "You what? Speak up a little bit, Alvin." Elanore said getting slightly more annoyed. Alvin let out an annoyed groan and sighed "I. Like. Twilight." Alvin said very slowly as he looked down at the floor. He refused to make eye contact with Elanore. He felt like he had just confessed to a crime.

Ellie's eyes grew wide at what Alvin had just said. She had to use all of her willpower to keep from giggleing. To be honest, she had always pictured Theodore saying this, not his "macho" big brother. The room was silent for about five minutes. "Oh... Thats it? No huge-only-Dave-could-fix-type of problem?" Elanore said as she started to process the information. "Ellie! This _is_ a big problem! I'm a dude, I shouldn't like this kind of stuff!" Alvin nearly yelled. He quickly quieted himself before anyone could hear him. Elanore's eyes flashed over to Ashley, who was still standing next to the door next to Alvin. "And how exactly are you part of this?" Ellie said .

"I did run into him at the library today. And I was the first one he told. He wasn't planning on telling anyone else. But, it looks like you found us out." Ashley said as she looked down twards her feet. She didn't want to make eye contact with either one of them after the whole "Winx Club" incedent that just took place. She would need a couple of hours to fully recover from that.

"Oh." Ellie said. "But why didn't you just tell us that? Simon is still trying to figure out what you're both hideing." "Because," Alvin groaned out "it's freaking embarrassing! Simon and Brittany would never let me live it down!" Alvin was seriously stressed out about this whole situation, and just wished it would go away.

"Well.. If it's that important to you, then I promise not to say anything." Elanore said.

"Thanks!" Alvin said bringing her into a tight bear-hug.

* * *

Little did they know... Brittany had been listening in on their conversation for a while. "Oh. My. God!" she wispered with a mischivious look on her face!

* * *

_**Uh-Oh! Looks like Britt knows too! I bet this is going to turn out just lovley for Alvin...**_

_**Please Review!**_


	10. Brittany Knows

_**Hey guys, I got a new chapert for you! ***__Happy Dances*__** Sadly the story will be ending soon... but not for a few more chapters. **_

_**I think it's pretty obvious by now that I don't own The Chipmunks, or Chipettes...But how Awesome would that be?!**_

_**I also made this video to thank all my readers, reviewers, and followers of this story! :**_ watch?v=NwjG4-bUzHI&feature=g-upl

* * *

Brittany had been listening in on their conversation for a while. "Oh. My. God!" she wispered with a mischivious look on her face!

She ran as far away from that door as she could before she began to laugh hysterically. She couldn't believe it. Alvin likes Twilight! She thought it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard in her life. She, like Elanore, had thought that if any of the boys liked it, it would probably be Theodore, or even Simon. But, never Alvin. At first she thought that it had to be a joke. But then she could hear the intense fear and embarassment in his voice, so he obviously didn't make this up.

She was laughing for at least twenty minutes straight before she had calmed back down. And thats when Alvin walked in the room. "Hey, Brittany." he said as he came in. Brittany just stared at him for a minute before she started to laugh again. Louder this time. She was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes, and then she fell out of her chair. Alvin just stared at her with a WTF type look on his face.

She laughed for a long time. Eventually everyone had came in the room to see what was going on. "Whats up with her?' Simon asked, looking just as confuesd as Alvin did. " Dude, I have no freakin clue. All I did was say hi to her, and she got crazy!" Alvin replied. Everyone was staring a Brittany like she had gone nuts. She had finally quit laugh long enough for them to find out what was going on with her. "Whats so funny, Britt?'' asked Jeanette she was just as bewilderd as the rest of the family.

"Ask Alvin." She said still giggleing a bit. All eyes shifted twards him. "Guys, I seriously have no idea whats going on! She. Is. Crazy!" Alvin said, yelling out the last part. "Why dont you just tell them what you told Ellie and Ashley.' Brittany said making sure everyone else had heard it. Alvin's eyes grew wide with fear. 'Oh crap! She knows!' Alvin thought to himself.

Ashley, and Elanore's faces turned to ones of shock. Elanore was actually starting to get mad a her eldest sister. How could she do this to Alvin?! Her best friend, for crying out loud! Sure they had their differences, but Ellie had never known Brittany to sink so low.

Alvin could feel everyones eyes on him, waiting for a response. Alvin was staring to blush under his fur, his heart was starting to race inside his chest. He contemplated about trying to lie again, but the Brittany would definatley tell. He honestly hated her right now. They always had ways of embarassing one another, but this was unforgiveable in his eyes. She had went too far.

He decided he had no choice now. The truth had to come out this time...

* * *

_**Well, It looks like Alvin is finally cornered.. Bummer, dude! Anyway The Truth shall be revealed very soon!**_

_**R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys! New chapter! WooHoo! Ok so on an un-related topic.. I was riding a fourwheeler at my cousins house yesterday... And doing awesomely for about 30 minutes! Then around the 5th or 6th lap.. it started to fall to the right side... Long story short.. I fliped it on the side and now my shoulder hurts. But I didn't break anything, and the fourwheeler is still intact, so It's not that bad.**_

_**Anyway, just thought i'd share that with y'all! **_

_**I think it otta be clear by now that i don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes!**_

* * *

Alvin could feel everyones eyes on him, waiting for a response. Alvin was staring to blush under his fur, his heart was starting to race inside his chest. He contemplated about trying to lie again, but then Brittany would definatley tell. He honestly hated her right now. They always had ways of embarassing one another, but this was unforgiveable in his eyes. She had went too far.

He decided he had no choice now. The truth had to come out this time...

* * *

"I...I... Uh..." Alvin didn't know where to begin. "Just spit it out, Alvin" Simon said in an annoyed tone. Minutes of more silence went by before Alvin spoke again. "I .. Brace yourselves.. I like Twilight. And I don't care what you think about it!" Alvin said...Trying to make it sound pridefull. Theodore, Simon, and Jeanette just stood there wide eyed, not Knowing haw to respond. Brittany started to giggle, wich then turned into straight up laughter.

Alvin just looked at the floor. Getting more and more embarassed and angry. He was so mad at Britt, he felt like hitting her, but he knew better than to hit a girl... no matter how much she may needed it.. "Brittany, would you just Shut Up already!" Ashley snapped. She'd had it with Brittany's behavior. She and Eleanore both sent Brittany a death glare. Even Jeanette was getting annoyed. Brittany stopped laughing long enough to see Alvin. He was close to tears, not really out of embarassment, but out of hurt and anger. He just couldn't believe Brittany would try to bully him like this. He thought They where best friends.

"So.. Thats why I heard you at the library today!" Simon exclaimed, happy he finally got an honest answer out of his big brother. "yeah..That too.." Alvin said quietly. "It's not that bad, Alvin. I mean I watch MLP for crying out loud." Theodore said, trying to lighten the situation. "Uh huh." Alvin said as he walked twards the back yard. He just walked outside and slamed the door, making everyone flinch at the sound.

"I didn't think he would get that mad.." Brittany said quietly, instantly feeling guilty for what she did. "Mad! Brittany, you humiliated him! For no reason!" Eleanore snapped at her. "I didn't know he'd be that embarassed by it!" Brittany shot back. "It doesn't matter, Britt. It wasn't any of your business in the first place. In fact, The only reason he didn't tell you is 'cause he knew you'd do somthing like this!" Ashley yelled. "I'm sorry!" Brittany fiered back. "Don't tell us, Tell Alvin, but I seriously doubt he'd wanna hear it right now!" Ashley said as she went to her room and slamed the door twice as loudly as Alvin had.

Brittany was stunned. She'd never seen Ashley blow up like that before... Atleast not to her, or anyone it the house for that matter. She knew this was bad. Alvin has never been this mad at her before either.

She had to fix this.

* * *

_**Ok, Im sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm trying to write a couple of other stories right now, along with this one, so bear with me!**_

_**anyways...**_

_**R&R! Pretty please!**_


	12. Forgivness and Love

New Chapter! I don't have much to say in this note...so... Read on!

Me No Own Da Chipmunks! (0_0)

* * *

Brittany knew she had to fix this. She felt so guilty now. She ran outside to look for Alvin. After a few minutes of running around the back yard, she saw a spot of red up in a tree. She climbed up to the same branch and saw Alvin, with his back turned twards her, ears low. He turned to face her for a second when he felt the brach wiggle slighty from the Chipette jumping onto it. Once he realized who it was he quickly turned around.

"Go Away." He growled at her. "Alvin, please hear me out.." Brittany pleaded. "Why? So you can make fun of me somemore? No thanks." Alvin shot back at her. Brittany's eyes grew wide, and her face fell as she heard how harsh his voice was. "No, Of course not! I want to appologize. I really am sorry for treating you that way." Alvin turned to face her, he looked like he had been crying a little.

"How do I know your tellin' the truth?" Alvin said, still angry. "Please belive me. If I wasn't really sorry, do you think I would have climbed up this tree in my favorite dress?" She replied, gesturing to her pink and black striped dress, wich was now caked in dirt, and had a few small tears in it from when she climbed the tree. "Good point." Alvin said. "But I'm still mad at you." he continued. Brittany was about to innterupt, when he held up a finger and continued to speak. "I do forgive you. But I'm gonna be mad about this for a while. You reacted exactly how I thought you would, thats why I didn't wanna tell you about this. And you forced me to tell the others, who may or may not pick on me now."

"I'm so happy you forgive me!" Brittany said, completely disregarding everything but that first sentence. She nearly tackled Alvin and hugged him. "But, why are you so embarassed by this? It's a good seiries. Lots of people like it." Brittany asked as she let go of him. "Lots of _girls_ like it. _Guys _don't." Alvin replied. "There you go again! Letting your macho Ego take over your brain." Brittany said as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?! It is weird that a boy would like this. I'm weird now!" Alvin cried. "Alvin, lots of guys like it too. It's not that wierd." "But I didn't want you to think is was wierd..." Alvin said softly, looking at his feet. Brittany, for once, was speechless. Was Alvin saying he...Liked her? Is that why he was so embarassed?

"It's...Just that I've heard you make fun of some guys at school who said they liked it.. so I didn't want you to think that way about me.." Alvin explained when he didn't get a response. "Alvin, if you didn't want me to think that you are wierd.. or crazy.. I've got some news for you. That ship sailed the day we met." Brittany said, playfully smileing. Alvin looked up at her and cracked a smile too. He truly did forgive Brittany. "So... Are you saying you like me?" Brittany asked as she scooted a little bit closer to him. "Uh... Yeah, I guess. Do you like me?" Alvin replied.

Rather than telling Alvin, she showed him. She Leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Alvin was a little shocked at first, but he then began to kiss back. They finnally broke for some air after 5 minutes. "I'll take that as a yes" Alvin said, as he gasped.

Just then they heard a loud chourus of "AWW's" from the bottom of the tree. They blushed and looked down to see thier siblings and Dave watching them. Eleanor and Jeanette started to giggle. Alvin's brothers gave him a thumbs up. "I knew it!" Ashley said, smirking. "Good for you both." Dave said as he walked back into the house.

The new couple hoped down into the yard to meet the intruders. Both getting hugged. "If you ever hurt my sister, I'm coming after you." Eleanore whispered to Alvin as she huged him. "Got it." Alvin nervously replied. "Are you still mad at me?" Brittany asked Ashley. "Nah.. I honestly don't know why I was so mad at you. But I was definatley annoyed with you at the time." Ashley said.

"I deserved it. I really am sorry, Alvie." Brittany said with puppy eyes. "Trying to butter me up with the big eye routine are ya? I already said I forgave you." Alvin said, smileing at Brittany's nickname for him. He pulled her in for another quick peck on the lips as Dave called them all back into the house.

"I hope you guys are'nt gonna start doin' that all the time now." Simon said in fake disgust. He was really happy for his brother. So was Theodore. They now had a little hope for asking out their own counterparts.

"By the way guys.. If any of you mention the whole Twilight thing at shcool.. you're dead!" Alvin said to the group. "Enough said." They repilied in union.

The End!

* * *

_**Yes.. That is the end of this story. I hoped you guys enjoyed the ride! I bet you guys wer'nt expecting Alvinatty romance in this were you?! Anyway.. Thanks so much for reading, and reveiwing, and all that other good stuff, It meant a lot to me!**_

_**R&R! :)**_


End file.
